<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kérdések by Tia_Marsh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431729">Kérdések</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Marsh/pseuds/Tia_Marsh'>Tia_Marsh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Letter, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Marsh/pseuds/Tia_Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gondolatai.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kérdések</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Mit szeretsz bennem? – kérdeztem tőle valamelyik reggel. Ő pedig csak rám nézett, méltóságteljesen megemelte az egyik szemöldökét, majd egy lemondó sóhajjal hátat fordított. Pár perccel később hallottam, ahogy becsukódik a labor ajtaja. Oda már nem volt szabad követnem a buta kis kérdéseimmel, nem akartam felidegesíteni.</p><p>- Miért vagy velem? – kérdeztem tőle másnap. Éppen az asztalnál ültünk, a reggelit ettük. Pontosabban én ettem, ő csak a kávéját kortyolgatta, miközben szótlanul olvasta a Reggeli Prófétát, mint mindig. Tudtam, hogy hallja, mégsem felelt nekem semmit. Miután végzett csak felállt, és elsétált, ki a konyhából, magára hagyva engem a koszos kávéscsészéjével.</p><p>- Miért nem válaszolsz soha, ha valami olyat kérdezek, ami azzal kapcsolatos, hogy mit érzel irántam? – kérdeztem tőle újra, most már az ágyban. A vállán nyugtattam a fejem, kezemmel pedig a hajtincseivel játszottam. Éreztem, ahogyan megemelkedik a mellkasa, vártam, hogy végre válaszol, de aztán csak lassan kifújta a levegőt. A percek csak teltek, végül nem bírtam tovább, és kérdeztem valami teljesen buta, jelentéktelen dolgot. Arra válaszolt.</p><p>- Fontos vagyok a számodra egyáltalán? – kérdeztem tőle, most már dühösen. Beszélni akartam mindarról, amit érzek, és mindarról, amit ő érez. Csak megerősítést vártam, hogy kimondja, hogy biztosítson. Megnyugodtam volna.</p><p>- Nézd, Harry, én nem vagyok egy érzelgős típus. Nem mondom ki mindazt, amit érzek, de megpróbálom kimutatni. Ha neked kérdezned kell, az azt jelenti, hogy valami nem működik jól. Igazán sajnálom… - válaszolta végül. Aztán elment, ki a szobából, ki a házból. Azt sem tudtam hová.</p><p>Egy napja egyedül, évek óta a legelső reggeli teljesen egyedül. De jött egy levél. Három bekezdésnyi:</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Szeretlek úgy, ahogy vagy.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jó veled lenni, mert melletted önmagam lehetek.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Nem tudom elmondani, mit érzek, kérlek, ne kérd ezt tőlem. Elég, ha hiszel bennem, bennünk.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Aláírás nélkül is felismerem a kézírását. És nem kell sokáig várnom, hogy meghalljam a lépteit az előszobában. Gyorsan összehajtom a pergament, elsüllyesztem a zsebemben. Soha nem fogom kidobni.</p><p>- Kérsz kávét? – kérdezem tőle, amikor belép az ajtón. Csak egy halvány mosoly, de most már elég, hogy tudjam.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>